Emine
|Character's Ethnicity = |Character's Residence = |Character's Status = Active |Character's Affiliations = Observers |What Teams or Groups does this Character belong to = Observers |Character's Race = |Character's Relationships = |image = |race = Dokeshi|gender = Male|manga debut = Chapter 1}} Emine is a Dokeshi, a childhood friend of Shotaro, and eventually an enemy to both Shotaro's group and Fear Factory. He leads the Observers, a part of the Masked Assembly. His daily condition as a Dokeshi is to perform one bad deed. Appearance Emine has long silver hair, red eyes with dark red pupils and a red tear on his left cheek, wearing a black dress with several scarves coming from his collar, grey semi-translucent diamonds on his sleeves, and grey gloves with black diamonds on them. He also wears pointed shoes with teeth and three eyes, resembling his Hakutaku. Emine can combine with the black needles he spawns to create long black wings from his back. During the Masked Assembly, Emine wore a chipped mask fit to the left side of his face showing a red eye on his forehead and another on his left eye with a red tear drop flowing from it, a spherical black and white plaid hat with a long black dress with three scarves coming from his collar. Abilities B Ichi Chapter 20 - Fujin.png B Ichi Chapter 20 - Lightning Scissors.png B Ichi Chapter 20 - Graffiti Wall.png *'Blood Powers': As a Dokeshi, Emine's special ability is that he can weaponize and solidify his own blood, forming various weapons and even imbue them with elements such as lightning. *'Graffiti Wall': Emine is capable of creating a massive barricade to absorb both physical and projectile attacks. *'Fujin': By using his own blood, Emine is capable of forming a giant, four bladed fan from his hand, blowing away his intended target. *'Lightning Scissors': A special attack in which Emine uses his blood to turn both of his arms into massive, electrical blades. *'Guilty Blade': The Guilty Blade is Emines own unique variation of the Justice Blade that was once practiced by both Emine and Shotaro, both of which being childhood fans of Charisma Justice. Using his Blood Powers, Emine is capable of creating a physical blade from his wrist that is propelled at his target with a potent force. History Childhood and Emine were best friends]] Emine and Shotaro were orphans and best friends. As children, they would imitate their favorite superhero, Charisma Justice, and befriend stray pets and animals in their neighborhood. While the two were frequently the object of scorn from neighbors for being orphans, the two vowed to be each other's support. Emine thinks the two of them became invincible, not just an imaginary power but an actual one that emerged from their very hearts. B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 1 Dokeshi Awakening One day, Shotaro had found some bullies had killed a dog, a cat, and a bird that he and Emine had befriended for so long. The bullies, wielding butcher knives and baseball bats, explain that they were tired of how creepy it was for Shotaro to hang around dirty stray animals. Furious, Shotaro roars and runs at the bullies. The knife-wielding bully stands in his path--then stabs his knife through Shotaro's chest. Emine screams in fear as Shotaro coughs up blood. Before Emine can do anything, he is knocked with a baseball bat by another bully. Although injured, Emine still crawls to his dying friend, who wheezes and coughs. He also remembers how he was beaten before by men and women who mocked him and Shotaro as filthy orphans whose lives are worthless. As Emine remembers it, he and Shotaro faced all violence together, gaining a trust in each other through those struggles, "an invincible friendship." As he laid dying, Shotaro looked to his dead friends: the dog, the cat, the bird. He thought how if he had their abilities--the dog's fangs, the cat's swiftness, the bird's flight--then he could protect Emine. Meanwhile, as he laid injured, Emine looked to Shotaro. He thought how if he had power, then he could heal Shotaro. Remembering, Emine concludes that "no two Dokeshi were more ironic than us." At that moment, both Shotaro and Emine screamed, with Emine's right eye darkening from blood, and a tear-shaped mark appearing on under his left eye. According to Emine, at that moment their strong feelings for each other, to be together, allowed him and Shotaro to become Dokeshi. Separating from Shotaro 's last interaction with each other]] Shotaro learned he was a Dokeshi whose powers depended on performing good deeds daily. Unknown to him, Emine had also become a Dokeshi, whose ability depended on performing bad deeds daily. Emine feared these conditions would keep them apart, and if they fail to meet these conditions, they will lose something precious. Emine thinks what will be lost is their friendship. And he realizes the two of them cannot walk the same path. The two grew more distance. In that time, Emine was bullied until finally he lashed out, killing his antagonists. The duo were then separated. Trivia *Emine is similar to the character from Atushi Ōkubo's later works, Crona, and the reoccurring three eyed symbol of the Kishin Asura from Soul Eater. *Emine's name alludes to the American rapper Eminem.B. Ichi Manga: Volume 2 English eBook, Pages 33, 189 *Regarding Volume 4, Atsushi Ōkubo writes that Emine's cheek has a red tear mark, one representative of blood. To learn what color is blood, Okubo claims he cut his thumb with a box cutter. He claims he intended to paint the tear mark with his own blood, but his cut closed fast and did not provide enough blood. He claims he kept running the box cutter over the wound until he started to enjoy it. He concludes that this fact demonstrates that making a manga requires blood and tears.B. Ichi Manga: Volume 4, Yen Press English eBook, Page 208 References Category:Dokeshi Category:Male Category:Emine's Faction Category:Observers Category:Characters